Jurassic Tail
by Omnisaurus
Summary: Fifteen years ago, strange creatures with the ability to wield magic like humans started appearing all over Earth Land. Where they came from, nobody knows. What IS known is that they've started to dominate the land, air and water, becoming beloved and feared by many. This is the story of how one such creature found a home and family in the misfit wizard guild known as Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue: Darkness

**Hello guys, it's me Purp. My full name is PurpleRathalos, which is a name that I made solely to piss off the YouTuber RedLeopardVideos for shits and giggles. I figured that I would do an experimental chapter on a possible new story for fun. The premise? Basically this: creatures from the Jurassic Park/Jurassic World franchise(s) start appearing in the world of Fairy Tail and gain both magic and sapience.**

**Seems simple right?**

**(Spongebob "Right? Ha ha WRONG!" plays in the background)**

**Anyways, I am not going to stall and just get onto it. I'm not Omni where I waste time and space with long forewords and afterwords. Any questions you have, just put them in the reviews and I'll answer them via PM. And if you don't have a FanFiction account, then tough luck.**

* * *

**Unknown Person's P.O.V., Unknown Location**

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere.

That is all that I saw. Just Darkness.

I am no stranger to Darkness; before I was born, I was surrounded by Darkness and Warmth. Once I was born, every time I closed my eyes I was reminded of Darkness' existence. When I became too dangerous for the creatures I would learn were called humans to handle without danger, they threw me into Home. They used Light to chase Darkness away, so I killed Light. When they sent someone in to bring Light back to life, I killed him. After that, they let me stay with Darkness.

Darkness was a friend. It was one of my only friends, along with Meat, Sleep and Warmth. All of them were my friends, which was why I was happy right now.

I was surrounded by Darkness. Meat was in my stomach. Sleep was hugging me. Warmth was around me.

I don't know how I got here. But I do remember everything up until this point.

I was tracking down Small Human before Stupid Human attacked me with a Pebble Thrower. I tried to attack Stupid Human for that before I was attacked by Blue Stripe. Our fight tore up Small Human's Home before I was thrown out of it through a Clear Wall.

After that, it seemed like I would be able to finish off Stupid Human and examine Small Human, but then Injured Human somehow recovered from my earlier attack on her. She used Red Dot and Hurtful Sound to force me into my trained Kill-Rage. In my Kill-Rage, I blindly attacked Stupid Human in an effort to kill him.

Then Blue Stripe attacked me once more. The Clear Ground underneath us somehow broke like the Clear Wall and we were sent falling through the air. I attempted to attack Blue Stripe while falling, but then my memories stop. When I came to, I was here with Darkness, Meat, Sleep and Warmth.

I opened my mouth to use my Sound Sense. Nothing.

Strange. It's as if nothing is out there except air and Darkness.

I used my Sound Sense again. Again I sensed nothing.

Something isn't right. When I use Sound Sense, it always bounces off of things: walls, floors, roofs, humans, even all of my Dead Toys and my friend Meat when the humans gave Meat to me. I always know my surroundings thanks to Sound Sense.

But now I cannot use Sound Sense. Either that or there is nothing here _for_ Sound Sense to be used on.

But how can there be nothing for Sound Sense to be used on? There should always something for Sound Sense to bounce off of, even if it is just the floor. Did falling through the Clear Ground while fighting Blue Stripe somehow take me to a place where there is no floor? If there is no floor, why aren't I falling? Or am I falling and Darkness is just making sure I can't see? Is Darkness trying to keep me calm?

I shook my head and growled a little in pain. My head hurt. It hurt whenever I thought too hard about things. Once my head never hurt, no matter how hard I thought. But then the humans used Forceful Sleep Nips to make me meet Sleep against my will.

When I woke up, I was strapped down and restrained in a strange white place where there was lots of Light. I didn't like it. I thought that I had killed Light, but I learned that apparently Light can exist in many bodies at the same time. Weird.

Another thing I remember was that I was surrounded by humans wearing strange clothes. They also had lots of pointy things like the Forceful Sleep Nips with them. When they saw that I was awake, what I assume was the leader told her underlings to stick one of the pointy things in me so that I would meet Sleep again.

She said something about "brayn surrgurry" or something that sounded similar. I didn't get to hear anymore because the pointy thing was stuck into one of my Hurt Spots and I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, my head felt weird. Fuzzy. It was hard to think about things and if I thought about something too hard, my head would start to hurt for some reason.

I thought that it would wear off eventually and it mostly did, but not entirely. Even now I can still feel a tiny bit of fuzziness in my head as I try to think about how to get out of this situation.

I examined my surroundings for anything. Only Darkness.

I considered trying to use Sound Sense again before I decided not to. There was only me, Darkness, Meat, Sleep and Warmth here. As long as I had my friends, then I was fine being here. I could even tolerate not having my Dead Toys anymore or not being able to learn about Small Human here.

A tug of a smile pulled on my lips. Here, I could just rest.

Stupid Human and Blue Stripe weren't here. I didn't have to deal with Light, Red Dot and Hurtful Sound anymore. Pebble Throwers, Forceful Sleep Nips and pointy things were nowhere to be found.

I couldn't be forced to sleep and wake up feeling weird because of humans.

I couldn't be forced into a Kill-Rage by Red Dot and Hurtful Sound.

I couldn't be hurt anymore.

I was safe here.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes upon that realization. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy. I could simply rest and nobody was here to make me wake up.

I blinked the forming tears away and curled my tail around my legs to get as snug as I could. I tucked my arms as close to my chest as I could and prepared to close my eyes. But before I could, I noticed something small ahead of me.

Light.

Light, about as small as a human tooth, floated just in front of my snout. I blinked in surprise before realizing what this meant; Light was here. Which meant humans, Red Dot, Hurtful Sound and Blue Stripe could also be here.

I snarled a warning to Light but, like always, Light arrogantly refused to go away. So I did the only thing I could do and lash out with my hands to kill Light.

The moment I touched Light though, it became large and chased away all of my friends. Darkness disappeared, maybe even killed because the part of Darkness that humans call Shadow couldn't even be seen. My stomach felt empty like Meat had never been there at all. Sleep ceased to be, retreating back to wherever it went while it wasn't starting to hug me. Warmth was replaced by Cold, which was something that I didn't like at all.

I shrieked in anger and bloodlust at Light, letting it know that I fully intended to kill it for that. I started trying to thrash and scratch and bite and kick Light, but all I ever got was air. I didn't care though. Light had to die.

But I would show Light why I was to be feared before I killed it for ruining everything.

I would show Light why I had been locked away in Home for all those years.

I would show it why the word Indoraptor was whispered in fear.

I attacked Light until my jaws, limbs and tail started to burn from all the moving, but I did not let up. My attacks didn't stop though, even when the burning moved to my entire body. Light would die.

Impossibly though, Light survived and was replaced with Brighter Light. Brighter Light blinded me and made me see only white. I heard a sound that I had never heard before, one that I couldn't describe. That didn't matter though.

What did matter was that the burning was getting worse. I gave Light one final roar of anger and defiance.

And after that, I knew nothing.

* * *

**The Indoraptor's Terminology**

**Blue Stripe: Blue**

**Clear Ground: the glass ceiling of the Lockwood Dinosaur Hall**

**Clear Wall: window**

**Dead Toys: the bones of a man who was sent into the Indoraptor's cage to replace a lightbulb**

**Forceful Sleep Nips: tranquilizer darts**

**Home: the Indoraptor's cage**

**Hurt Spots: vulnerable chinks in the Indoraptor's armor**

**Hurtful Sound: sonic frequency that activates the Indoraptor's hyper-aggressive state**

**Injured Human: Claire Dearing**

**Kill-Rage: hyper-aggressive state**

**Pebble Thrower: gun**

**Red Dot: red laser dot**

**Small Human: Maise Lockwood**

**Small Human's Home: Maise's room**

**Sound Sense: echolocation (yes, the Indoraptor really does have echolocation)**

**Stupid Human: Owen Grady**


	2. The Monster's Arrival

**Just reiterating things, this is Purp, not Omni, **_**PURP**_ **writing this particular story. Omnisaurus just writes Shapeshifter of Kuoh and that new story you guys voted on in the poll. I just wanted to make that clear. Anyways, moving on.**

**So, you guys should probably know a few things about the Indoraptor. Like Elise in It's Not the Raptor DNA by SkullsandDuggery (amazing story, go read it even if it is dead), the Indoraptor learned how to speak English by observing it's keepers and guards. And sticking to canon, the Indoraptor is also mentally unstable.**

**On a final note, Omni told me to say that he is almost done with the first chapter of the new story that you guys voted on. It should be released soon.**

**Okay, now that everything has been said, onto the story.**

* * *

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore: a small peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most magic is merely a tool; a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to it's practice._

_These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, helping those willing to pay and in need of help with tasks that range from simple chores and manual labor to monster slaying and expeditions into unknown territory. For centuries, wizarding guilds have done these things to become closer to the community, friends, nature and themselves. However, recent years have seen an upheaval to this lifestyle._

_Enter the Saurians._

_Nobody knows who coined the term, but it came into being a mere year after the first ones started appearing fifteen years ago. They came in all shapes and sizes and could be found everywhere you went. The forests and plains were occupied with massive herbivores nearing the size of the mythical dragons while their carnivores hunted them. The skies became filled with strange scaly creatures bearing a resemblance to birds and bats, yet being neither. The tundras were populated by behemoths with shaggy fur and the oceans found themselves filled with massive beasts that could easily sink ships, making most aquatic travel too dangerous. Even the cities were home to Saurians too small to be considered a threat to humans._

_They had amazing diversity as well. While some were massive, others were small. Many had scales, others had fur and some had feathers. There were plant eaters whose long necks allowed their heads to touch the sky, giant insects that dominated the deepest forests and swamps, hairy elephant-like beasts that grazed in the snowy mountains and massive predators so terrifying that a simple sighting could result in a nearby village being evacuated out of fear of becoming it's next meal._

_At first, humanity attempted to capture the Saurians and study them out of curiosity before attempting to relocate them into concentrated territories to limit the environmental damage they could do. The Saurians did not take kindly to this and, almost as if they staged it, counterattacked in force. For a terrifying moment, humanity was reminded of an earlier time; a time where they weren't at the top of the food chain._

_A war quickly started between the humans and Saurians that went on for several months, with the Saurians quickly gaining ground due to their immense physiques and natural weapons. It looked as though the war would eventually be long fought and end in a standstill. Then one day at the largest battle between the Saurians and humans, a terrifying new fact was revealed as the Saurians decimated the humans: Saurians could use magic._

_With that discovery quickly came the end of the skirmish after eight months of conflict. Humanity released all of it's captured Saurians and started paying respect to the wild ones, accepting that they couldn't be contained. The event became known as the Human-Saurian War and it was accepted that humanity would have to learn to live alongside these creatures, for better or for worse._

_After the release of the captured Saurians, wild ones stopped attacking out of malice. Yes, villages were still occasionally trampled on accident by stampeding herbivore herds or attacked by the rare starving carnivore, but peace returned to Ishgar for the most part._

_That peace came too late though as almost a third of Ishgar's population had fallen to the Saurian's rage. The countries of Caelum, Minstrel, Midi, Desierto, Sin, Joya and Enca had fallen and been overtaken by the creatures. Now, only the nations of Fiore, Bosco, Seven, Stella, Iceberg, Bellum and the Pergrande Kingdom continued to be "ruled" by the humans, even though that rule was questionable since the wilds were controlled by the Saurians._

_An aftermath of the Human-Saurian War was that the remaining kingdoms of Ishgar, excluding Fiore, Bosco and Seven, were in complete disarray. Overcrowding from fleeing refugees had run rampant and the other kingdoms of humanity lacked the resources to care for all of them. It also didn't help that efforts to reclaim the lands taken by the Saurians in Human-Saurian War were met with heavy resistance and high numbers of casualties with little success every time._

_Humanity for the most part was in a bad position. But while overcrowding and lack of resources was causing issues for the governments, more unsavory individuals sought to take advantage of this._

_An extreme case of this is Bosco, where slavery has become accepted as a way to slowly fix the overpopulation problem of other countries. Around the Pergrande Kingdom, the crimes of theft, illegal drug trade, human trafficking and murder have skyrocketed and many people have abandoned their careers in favor of becoming thieves or crime bosses. Now, almost one in every six hundred people in the Eastern kingdoms adopt this way of life. Many of them move West to exploit the lack of competition and relatively naive law enforcement._

_Because of the appearance of the Saurians, the lives of wizards have changed dramatically: it is no longer safe for unexplored territory to be mapped out and monster hunting can mean encroaching on the territory of deadly Saurian predators. Dark Guilds have been sprouting out like weeds and the high number of criminals migrating from the East has led to an increased number of bounties and crimes in Western nations._

_It is here in the West that our story takes place. As mentioned before, it begins in the country of Fiore. Off the coast of place called Hargeon Town..._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's P.O.V., Off the coast of Hargeon Town**

I would like to think that I'm used to strange things or that I at least have a relatively high tolerance for strange things. After all, I'm a mage that wants to join Fairy Tail, a guild notorious for getting itself involved with crazy adventures. Add on that my brand of magic focuses around summoning spirits from other worlds to help me and I can positively say I'm used to strange things.

But I can safely say that I didn't expect to ever be carried by a talking, flying blue cat named Happy over the ocean while being shot at by a famous wizard.

I should also mention that I'm also in danger of either being sold off into slavery or being turned extra crisp by the purple fire of a wizard known as Salamander at the moment.

"Prominence Whip!" Salamander yelled, a red magic circle appearing in front of his hand. Multiple streams of purple fire emerged from it, all of them shooting through the air towards Happy and I.

I screamed in fear as Happy, the flying blue cat that I mentioned earlier, quickly swerved to avoid them. We narrowly avoided eight of the purple streams which ended up colliding together, making them to explode like a firework and lighting up the night sky with a violet display of light. I quickly wondered how something so small could be so fast before pushing it to the back of my mind. That wasn't important right now.

"What about Natsu and the other girls?" I asked Happy, concerned about the pink-haired boy that had broken me out of Salamander's Charm spell earlier. I hoped that he didn't end up sacrificing himself just to save me.

"We got a problem Lucy!" Happy said, not bothering to address my worries

"What do you mean? What problem?" I asked nervous, thinking about glancing back to see if another shot of fire was the problem Happy was referring to before I heard a poofing sound. I looked up to see that Happy's wings had seemingly just disappeared as though they had never been there.

We levitated in the air for a moment, almost as if something was willing us to stay there. Was Salamander somehow using his telekinesis long distance to keep us afloat?

"My transformation's up," Happy said before gravity reclaimed us and we started falling towards the ocean below.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled out in even more fear than when Salamander was shooting fire at us as the water rapidly grew closer. "Stupid cat!"

Before I hit the water, I noticed what looked like a swirling blue portal open about a thousand feet or so above the water. Something large and black was spat out of it but I didn't have time to see what it was before seawater blocked my vision. Happy appeared next to me a moment later.

I took a moment to reorient myself from the fall and noticed a metallic glint on a nearby rock spire.

'_Are those..._' I thought to myself as I pushed the black object to the back of my mind and started swimming towards the glint, hoping that it was what I thought it was. '_Please let that be my key ring._'

Luckily enough, it was my key ring. On a steel ring, I could clearly see my three gold keys and my three silver keys, one of them I had just bought earlier today. I happily grabbed them before making my way to the surface of the water for air.

I broke the surface and Happy floated up beside me in a way that reminded me of a sea otter, groaning in pain from hitting his head on a rock. I would have laughed if the lives of Natsu and multiple other girls that Salamander had charmed weren't quite possibly on the line right now.

"Here we go," I said with an angry smile at the retreating ship. "Open gate of the water bearer!" I said, placing the tip of one of my golden keys under the ocean surface. "Aquarius!"

A swirling whirlpool emerged from the depths of the sea before dissipating, showing a light blue-haired mermaid wearing gold jewelry and a dark blue bikini top. Her tail was blue with three golden piercings on the left side and the part where her human and fish parts came together had blue frills. She wore a golden belt around her waist for reasons I never quite understood and carried a magical urn from which acted as the basis of her Water Magic. A silver headband with a dark blue crystal that dangled on the middle of the forehead adorned her head and on her ears were earrings made of light blue crystals. Underneath her collarbone was a dark blue tattoo that resembled this Celestial Spirit's namesake zodiac symbol, Aquarius.

"A fish!" Happy said in excitement, his mouth practically watering at the sight of Aquarius' fish tail. It seemed as though his headache had vanished the moment he saw Aquarius' lower half.

"Not for you," I said with a smile and a playful little chop to Happy's head, silently thinking it was funny that he wanted to eat Aquarius. She probably would whirlpool him away if he did try, but it was funny to imagine.

"That was awesome!" Happy complimented.

"That's the power of a Celestial Wizard," I said, temporarily forgetting about Salamander, Natsu and the ship to take the opportunity to explain my magic to Happy. "Whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me."

My mind snapped back to the situation at hand and I turned around to point at Salamander's retreating ship in the distance. "Listen up Aquarius! I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the port."

"Ugh," Aquarius scoffed in disdain, looking at me with her pupiless dark blue eyes. Irritation quickly welled up from deep inside of me at her act of defiance. I know I should have been used to Aquarius' attitude by now, but that doesn't mean I still don't find it annoying. And given what I have had to deal with today, the last thing I needed right now was a disobedient spirit.

"You're supposed to come from the Spirit World to help, not to give me attitude!" I yelled at the difficult mermaid, peeved off that she was being hard-headed in such a dire situation.

"I wouldn't make her any angrier Lucy," Happy tried to warn me, which I ignored despite my better judgement. I almost said something but Aquarius beat me to it.

"Let's get something straight," Aquarius said in an annoyed tone of voice, looking away from us while starting to gather water around her. "The next time you so much as think about dropping my key, you're dea-"

Aquarius never got the chance to finish her threat as the black thing I saw earlier fell on top of her and dragged her under with it's weight. My eyes widened at the somewhat welcome interruption before I grabbed Happy and placed him on top of my head before swimming as fast as I could back towards the port.

It was a _very _bad idea to be in the water when Aquarius was angry.

* * *

**The Indoraptor's P.O.V., Off the coast of Hargeon Town**

Ow.

My head hurts. It feels like I rammed my head against the bars of Home for an entire day without giving it time for the pain to fade away.

_I don't like it._

I slowly opened my eyes and see that there is lots of Darkness here.

So Darkness didn't die? That is good. I would be sad if Darkness had been killed by Light. After all, Darkness is one of my friends.

But it was just Darkness that is here with me. Meat is no longer in my stomach, Sleep is far away from me and Warmth is nowhere to be found. Cold is still here for whatever reason though. All of my other friends had been chased away by Light.

_I don't like it._

I opened my mouth to threatened Cold with a hiss before I realize something: I can't breathe.

I tried to breathe, but I just ended up making my lungs ache more and my nose burn. It hurt.

_I don't like it._

It reminds me of when I was younger and my handlers would give me what humans called "bayth." I do not know what purpose a "bayth" serves but it taught me that trying to breathe with your head underwater doesn't work. When you try to breathe underwater, you only end up swallowing water and getting water up your nostrils.

It felt exactly how I was feeling right now.

_I don't like it._

I notice a brief glimmer of light above me. I turn my head towards it and notice that it looks like the water's surface.

Surface. Surface means that there is air up there. I can breathe air.

I start kicking upwards towards the surface so that I can breathe. I want to breathe. I _need_ to breathe. I need to live. I need to...

OUCH! Something dull just hit my head. Hard.

More pain briefly shot through my already aching head. I wanted to snap at whatever had hit me but I wanted to breathe more than retaliate right now. My lungs were starting to burn in agony.

_I don't like it._

My head broke the surface of the water and shot up out of it as I swallowed the precious air to get rid of the pain I was feeling.

Air. I could breathe again.

I gasped as much air into my lungs as I could, eager to refill them. My arms and legs kicked underneath my body in an effort to keep me afloat while my tail swung through the water as well to try and help them.

For a moment I forgot about Cold and just relished being able to breathe. I never realized it before now, but Air is also a friend of mine. I would have to say sorry to Air later on for never considering it a friend.

A grunt from behind me caught my attention. I turned my head and I saw a human with blue hair and a blue leg that at the same time was not a leg. That confused me and I tilted my head.

Since when do humans float in the air and not have legs? Have humans always been able to float? If so, why hadn't the humans I had killed earlier tried to float away from me? Was it something only a few humans could do? Or could anything float? Was there a way for me to float too?

My head started to hurt even worse and I stopped thinking. I had forgotten that thinking too much hurts. After I shook my head and recovered from the head pain, I looked at the human with no legs. I decided to call this human No-Leg Human.

"Anything you want to say before I whirlpool you away?" No-Leg Human asked in an angry tone. I grunted in anger as I quickly deduced that No-Leg Human was threatening me.

_I don't like it._

Humans weren't supposed to threaten me; they were supposed to fear me! Over my lifetime, I had been given many titles by the humans: monster, nightmare, maneater, killer, abomination, hybrid.

All of them had been given to me by those who feared me. I was known as the Monster of the Manor for a reason. _I was the Indoraptor!_

And _nobody_ threatened me without dying.

I roared at No-Leg Human in anger before followed an instinct and I dove back underwater. As I began to swim downwards I saw No-Leg Human's eyes widen before she smirked. I frowned at that; when humans did that, that was because they believed they had an advantage over someone or something.

I was not about to let No-Leg Human have an advantage over me.

Once I swam down deep enough, my instincts told me to jump out of the water. I rapidly turned upwards and started kicking my legs as hard as I could, moving my body and tail from side to side as well to swim towards the surface as fast as possible.

My eyes narrowed as No-Leg Human prepared to do something with what looked like a strange stone she was holding. It somewhat reminded me of my now-missing Dead Toys. I let a rumble emanated from my chest; soon, I would kill No-Leg Human and make the hard parts of her body my new Dead Toys.

The thought made me happy.

I burst from the water and flew through the air at No-Leg Human, my arms splayed to the side so that my claws could slash her and my mouth wide open so that I could maul her. No-Leg Human's eyes widened in surprise at the attack and she tried to move out of the way it. She almost entirely avoided my attack but I still managed to nip the side of her stomach with a bite before I was dragged back down to the water.

The sweet scent of blood reached my nose before it was flooded by water. I could taste a few drops of No-Leg Human's blood before it quickly faded away. My head peeked out of the water and I fixated on No-Leg Human with a glare.

No-Leg Human looked astonished that I had managed to even attack her, something that made me swell with pride; it always pleased me to destroy the expectations of humans and show them why I am to be feared. She then tapped her injured side and glanced down to see the blood on her fingers. Her eyes widened even more out of shock and fear.

No-Leg Human looked down at me with terror written across her face. "Y-y-you! H-how did you make me bleed?!"

I snorted derisively. Was this human dumb? All creatures bleed if you injure them. That was basic knowledge. Even I bled when injured.

Regrettably the injury that I had made wasn't enough that it would kill No-Leg Human. I would have to try again and see if that worked.

No-Leg Human's eyes narrowed into a glare, although I could see the shock and fear in them. She gripped onto her strange stone tightly and raised it over her head. With a battle cry, she shoved it towards me and, to my shock, water started to flow out of it without being dragged down by the air and come towards me at a high speed.

I had no time to try and swim out of the way as the water from the stone shoved me under the water I was swimming in. The air was knocked from my lungs and my head started to hurt again. Water got up my nose and burnt it. I couldn't tell up from down and I kept on being spun around from No-Leg Human's water attack.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to shut out the pain, but it didn't work.

Was this how I was going to die? In the middle of lots of water being drowned by a floating human with no legs who was so dumb she didn't know being injured causes you to bleed.

Even if beings die by the most unexpected ways, if what I heard humans say in the past were right, I didn't imagine that this was how I would die. I don't like it.

_I don't like it..._

_I don't like it._

_I don't like it!_

_I DON'T LIKE IT!_

_**I DON'T LIKE IT!**_

My eyes snapped open and I roared, not caring anymore about the water flooding into my mouth. I was too angry to care about the water. I didn't want to breathe right now. All I wanted to do was kill No-Leg Human.

I want to kill, kill, kill, kill, _kill_, _kill_, _kill_, _**kill**_, _**kill**_, _**kill**_, _**KILL**_, _**KILL**_!

My eyesight became shaky and tinted with blue and I broke out of No-Leg Human's attempt to drown me. I lunged through the air in an attempt to attack her but she expected it this time and moved out of the way. My desire to kill her grew. I turned around and started running at her.

Running? Oh, now I can run on air now. I didn't know I could do that. This is good. It'll help me kill her.

I made a lunge to bite her head off but she held her stone in front of her to protect herself. I growled in annoyance as a tiny piece of her stone broke off and entered my mouth. I swallowed it out of reflex, something that annoyed me.

No-Leg Human was making me eat stones. I wanted to kill her even more now.

"I don't know what you are monster, nor how you can make Celestial Spirits bleed," No-Leg Human shouted, fear evident in her voice as I tried to break the stone in my mouth, "but you're too big a threat for me to let live! You die tonight!"

I released her stone and kicked her in the stomach with my left leg, which sent her flying through the air and spinning out of control like I was in the water earlier. I roared with all my might, to convey my bloodlust to her.

No-Leg Human wanted to fight to the death? Then I would happily fight and kill her!

No-Leg Human regained balance and sent more water at me from her strange stone. My eyesight became even more tinted with blue and I felt something deep inside of me call to come out. I opened my mouth in a silent roar beckoning something to come forth.

A stream of water exited from my mouth, forcing No-Leg Human's attack to a standstill. No-Leg Human's eyes widened again and I tried to put more force behind my water. It worked and my water started to push back No-Leg Human's own water.

It still wasn't enough though. I didn't want to pushed back No-Leg Human, I wanted to completely and utterly surpass her, destroy her, _kill her_. I felt something else well up inside me and focused on that feeling. I called upon the feeling to help me kill No-Leg Human.

I screeched into the air to tell the feeling to attack No-Leg Human.

And the water beneath me obeyed.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's P.O.V., Hargeon Town**

"Whoo!" I said in relief, hauling myself and Happy out of the water and onto the port I had swam to. "We're safe."

"Actually, you may want to rethink that Lucy," Happy said, pointing a paw behind me. I looked back in confusion before my eyes grew wide at the massive tidal wave rushing towards us, with Salamander's ship being dragged along with it.

"RUN!" I shouted in terror, grabbing Happy and running inland as fast as I could to escape the tidal wave. If I could help it, I would rather not be swept up in another one of Aquarius' torrents.

"AY!" Happy shouted from underneath my arm, giving a salute for some reason.

The tidal wave met the port with massive force and plowed through several ships and buildings, dropping Salamander's ship off a few hundred feet from the water and tipping it over. Nearby buildings were completely flattened and the seawater which had been thrown up into the sky from the collision was reclaimed by gravity, raining down onto everything below it.

Luckily for Happy and I, I had the foresight to climb up a nearby light pole. The water rushing from and retreating to the ocean never touched us, although it did come within two feet of us during both times.

"Aquarius!" I yelled in the direction of the ocean, irritated. "That was completely overkil-"

*Cough*

A weak sounding cough a few yards away from me caught my attention. I turned my head and, much to my surprise, I saw Aquarius buried underneath some rubble and bleeding from a wound on her side.

"AQUARIUS!" I shouted, leaping from the light pole and running towards my Celestial Spirit, concerned about her well-being. "What happened to you?!"

I knelt down by her side and examined her wound. It didn't look lethal, but the fact that Aquarius was bleeding at all had me worried. Celestial Spirits weren't supposed to bleed. When injured they either released a golden light-like substance or returned to the Celestial Spirit World. Despite having blood, it was supposed to be impossible to make a Celestial Spirit bleed. What could have caused this?

Aquarius' lips moved and she muttered something I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I asked, leaning in to hear her better. "I didn't hear you."

"Run..." Aquarius' eyes opened and she looked at me with an emotion I didn't even know she could even feel: fear. "It's a...monster..."

With her dire warning told, she shimmered and disappeared; my strongest spirit had departed back to the Celestial Spirit World. Now I was alone with a talking cat and my thoughts.

A monster? What did Aquarius mean by a monster? Before I had her gate key, she had fought armies, demons, dark wizards and, well, _monsters_. What made this monster so special that it could bring fear to an immortal Celestial Spirit? Could it be possible that this monster was possibly a dragon like the one Natsu and Happy were looking for?

I was interrupted from my thinking when Happy tapped my leg and pointed in the direction of the overturned ship. "Lucy, we should go help Natsu."

"Right," I said, getting up from the ground and running towards the overturned ship. Thinking about monsters right now wasn't going to save the girls that Salamander and his crew had kidnapped.

I could see Salamander and his men stumbling out of the wreckage with varying looks. On top of the overturned ship I could clearly see my pink-haired friend rise to his feet and look down at the slavers. I almost called out to him before I felt a shiver run down my spine. I don't know what caused it but it seemed to scream to every part of my being to run away from there as far and as fast as I can.

I wasn't the only one who felt it. Happy, the crowd that was now gathering around Salamander's ship, Salamander's crew, Salamander himself and Natsu all shuddered briefly like an ice cube had been pressed against their backs on a warm summer day.

Natsu, for whatever reason, just tried to shrug it off and instead addressed Salamander as if the criminal was worth his attention more than the anomaly that had just put everyone on edge.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asked while looking down at Salamander with a dark, angry look on his face. Everyone closest to him backed away a few feet upon seeing his face but Salamander and his underlings didn't seem fazed in the least.

"So what's it to you?" Salamander asked nonchalantly. "Go get him men!"

The two lackeys at the front of his mob grunted to show they heard their boss and started climbing up the wrecked ship while Natsu took his jacket off and threw it to the side.

"Let me get a closer look at your face," Natsu said to Salamander, paying little attention to the two muscular grunts running at him. I could see that Salamander had gotten a dark smile on his face as he watched his underlings grew closer to my newest friend.

"Watch out!" I shouted in worry for Natsu.

"Don't worry about him," Happy said, sitting on my shoulder with a smile and holding a fish that had been most likely been beached by the earlier tidal wave. "I probably should have told you this earlier, but he's a wizard too."

"Huh?!" I asked, incredulous that something so important had slipped Happy's mind. Before I could say anything to him though, the two grunts reach Natsu, who promptly slapped them both in the face with one move and knocked them both out cold with an angry grimace.

"My name is Natsu!" Natsu announced to Salamander with a furious expression. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said in a state of shock similar to Salamander's. "So Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?!"

Now that Natsu had thrown his jacket off, I could very clearly see a red Fairy Tail guild mark on his muscular right arm. Looking at him without his jacket, he looked kind of familiar...

"That mark on his arm!" exclaimed one of Salamander's henchmen with an eyepatch, frightened while he pointed at said mark. "This guy is the real deal Bora!"

"Don't call me that Omni, you idiot!" the newly-revealed Bora told his underling in a nervous voice, probably from having his name revealed to the gathered crowd.

"I know him," Happy said standing next to me after he finished his fish with crossed arms and an angry face, ignoring my shocked face. "That's Bora of Prominence. Rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior."

'_This is way too much for me!_' I thought to myself at all the developments and events that had happened within the last ten minutes. '_First I'm almost kidnapped and sold into slavery, then Natsu and Happy save me, Happy turns out to have wings, those wings disappear and we fall into the ocean, I summon Aquarius who then gets hit by some black thing that falls out of the sky, I swim to shore only to have to climb to safety in order to avoid a tidal wave, Aquarius appears bleeding before she warns me about some monster, a scary feeling freezes me, Natsu turns out to be a member of the guild I want to join and now Salamander isn't actually Salamander and is instead an excommunicated wizard?!_'

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what," Natsu said, having calmed down a little bit from slapping Bora's men and now walking towards Bora. "I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Bora asked with a cocky smile. "Stop me? PROMINENCE TYPHOON!"

A red magic circle appeared in front of Bora, who spread out his hands to his sides to cast the spell. A spiraling column of shimmering, purple magic fire shot towards Natsu, who made a dumbfounded face and no attempt to either dodge or block the attack. Prominence Typhoon reached him and engulfed him in flames, completely blocking my view of him.

"Natsu!" I screamed in worry. I attempted to run up and help him but Happy flew up and blocked me by spreading out his arms and wings. I looked at the cat's face and noticed a serious expression on it. I decided to trust in Happy's judgement and calmed down.

"That's the way it goes," Bora said dismissively as he watched his own ship burn before he started to walk away, having already gotten his underlings off of it while the girls had already regained consciousness and ran away. "The bigger the talk, the weaker the man."

'_And by that logic, you could be defeated by a crippled Compy!_' I thought to myself lividly as I imagined one of the tiny Saurians taking down the scumbag. Now that I thought about it, a horde of Compies with magic probably could...

"Ah, this is so gross!" Natsu's voice said from the flames, his outline becoming visible as the fire became less intense. "Are you sure that you're really a Fire Wizard? Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted."

Everyone present, including me and excluding Happy, was surprised. Natsu paid no mind to that though as he sucked up Bora's flames as though they were spaghetti noodles. He even made slurping sounds as he finished the last of them off.

"Thanks for the grub poser," Natsu said with a malicious smile and a small burp.

"What's going on here? Who is this kid?" shouted one of Bora's henchmen, unknowingly asking a question I was wondering as well.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu," Happy said next to me with a creepy look as he watched everything take place, seemingly looking forward to what was about to happen next.

"I've never seen anything like that," I said, astounded at what Natsu had just done.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu said, slamming his fists together. A red magic circle formed in front of them with the insignia of a dragon's head on it. Natsu's eyes opened and his pupils dilated until they were slits. "Here it goes! Fire Dragon Roar!"

Natsu brought his two hands together in front of his mouth and blew forth a powerful stream of orange, red and yellow flames that collided with Bora's group. An explosion was created on contact, forcing me to cover my eyes so that the dust and debris getting blown away didn't get thrown into them.

When the ash cleared and the wind stopped blowing, I opened my eyes to see Bora floating over his now demolished ship and defeated underlings on his Red Carpet spell.

"Hey Bora," said one of the still conscious underlings, watching Natsu cautiously who now had glowing red eyes that I couldn't decide were cool or scary. "I swear I've seen this guy before. The pink hair and the scaly-looking scarf. There's no doubt about it! He's gotta be the real one!"

"Salamander?!" I asked in shock, quickly catching on to who Bora's grunt was referring to. '_Natsu was Salamander this whole time and he never said anything?!_'

Now that I looked him without the jacket, I remembered that I had seen pictures of him in Sorcerer Magazine. He really was the real Salamander!

"I hope you guys are paying attention!" Natsu shouted while gathering more fire around his hands. "This is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do! Here I come!"

With that final proclamation, Natsu jumped at Bora, ready to clobber him into the ground. Bora's face morphed into one of panic and he attempted to stop Natsu with a Red Shower spell, but Natsu dodged them and used another magic circle to jump high into the air to punch Bora to the ground below.

"So he eats fire and then attacks with it?" I asked, confused as to how Natsu's magic worked. "But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?"

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, dragons scales to help him dissolve the fire and dragon claws for attacking with fire," Happy provided from next to me. "His brand of Fire Magic is one that allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

"Seriously?" I asked, a little bit dubious but not in any position to deny it considering what was happening right in front of me.

"This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons," Happy continued as the fight between the two fire wizards still raged on. "It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel was the one who taught it to him."

I chose not to comment on the fact that a dragon had taught a human a type of magic made to slay dragons.

Natsu looked up at Bora with savage grin and Bora was preparing to throw a massive ball of purple fire that looked similar to a stylized skull when another shiver seemed to pass over everyone present, only this time it was stronger than before. Much stronger.

So strong in fact that it made Bora dissipate his Red Skull (**the author says: no, not the Marvel villain, sadly**) and caused Natsu to started cautiously looking around for whatever had caused it. I was about to do the same as Natsu when I noticed something on the roof behind Bora move.

I couldn't make out exactly what it was, but I could see that it was an animal of some sort that was black in color and crouched down on all fours like a big cat. It was slowly making it's way to the edge of the roof, ready to pounce on Bora. It was probably a wizard's summon or pet who had heard Bora's identity revealed and wanted to help Natsu beat him.

I was about to keep my mouth shut so that it could distract Bora long enough for Natsu to finish him off when I saw one of it's front legs enter the light. It was black and scaly with four long black claws. No monster or animal I knew of had front legs like that. Then it hit me: this creature was a Saurian.

A large Saurian had somehow gotten past the town's guards and was now hunting Bora.

It was going to kill him.

"BORA, FLY AWAY!" I yelled out to the criminal to try and warn him, but it was too late.

The beast had already pounced.

* * *

**The Indoraptor's P.O.V., Hargeon Town**

I'm not happy right now.

The water beneath me had attacked No-Leg Human like I wanted, but it had also gotten me and swept No-Leg Human away from me. Once I had felt solid ground beneath my feet and there wasn't water surrounding me, I had searched for No-Leg Human to get rid of the Kill-Rage she had sent me into.

No luck.

No-Leg Human was nowhere to be found and I _really_ wanted to kill something. I had noticed a large group of humans near some big, destroyed wooden thing earlier but decided not to kill them. If I attempted to approach a big group in the open like that, then I would be spotted almost right away.

Then I spotted them: two male humans fighting away from the safety of the group for reasons I didn't know or care about. One of the humans controlled Purple Light and the other one controlled Orange Light.

I briefly originally decided to kill Orange Light Human but when I started to get close to him I felt Warmth. This human was a friend of Warmth. If Orange Light Human was a friend of Warmth, then I would not kill him. I will not kill friends of friends.

Purple Light Human was another story though. While Orange Light Human brought Light, he also brought Warmth so that evened things out. Purple Light Human didn't bring Warmth though. His Purple Light brought Warmth, but he himself did not. Purple Light Human was not a friend of Warmth and he was attacking the friend of my friend, which also made Warmth's friend my friend.

With that in mind, I decided to make it so that Purple Light Human would meet his end tonight.

Which I would be doing very soon. I leapt off of the Human Home and through the air towards Purple Light Human. A female human in the distance tried to warn Purple Light Human about me but it was too late for him.

I had already grabbed him by the shoulder with my jaws and dragged him to the ground with me, dragging him off the floating Purple Light that he had been standing on. Strangely enough, the Purple Light died as soon as he had been taken off.

I probably could have ran through the air and gotten to him, but this seemed much more fun: tackling your prey and pinning it underneath you as it struggles to break free from your grasp, thinking it had a chance of overpowering or even just escaping you before the end.

Purple Light Human was doing it right now, trying in vain to escape from my clutches while clutching his injured shoulder. It was fun to watch him struggle underneath and try so desperately to live. I was almost convinced to give him the opportunity to run away and let Purple Light Human think he had a chance before running him down.

Almost.

A smile split across my face at the thought, something that seemed to terrify Purple Light Human even more. Was he scared that I was taking pleasure in this? Could humans even understand that I thought this was fun?

The idea fascinated me, but I didn't want to think about it too much right now. Thinking too much would make my head hurt again. Besides, I wanted to play with my food for a bit before getting rid of my Kill-Rage and reuniting with my friend Meat.

I released one of his arms from underneath my right hand to see what he would do with it. To my annoyance, he decided that making Purple Light in his hand and trying to shove it in my face would be a good idea. I solved the problem in the simplest way I knew how: by biting his hand off.

Purple Light Human screamed in pain as I did so, catching the attention the Orange Light Human. Orange Light Human looked at Purple Light Human, who was on the ground clutching the stump where his hand should be while whimpering in pain, before his eyes landed me and widened, probably from fear.

It was times at this that made me wish I could speak to humans. How else could I tell Orange Light Human that I wouldn't kill him since he was Warmth's friend?

I snorted to myself in annoyance. The simplest way I could think of getting the point across was following him around for awhile while not attacking him. He would probably catch on sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

Nodding to myself after coming up with that plan, I continued to bite down on Purple Light Human's severed hand and was rewarded with the crunching of bones and the taste of more blood entering my mouth. Orange Light Human's face paled and his cheeks turned green as they puffed out, making me want to laugh.

Was his cheek puffing supposed to be a way of making himself bigger so I was less likely to attack him? That made no sense since it only made a very small part of his body bigger. Maybe it was some sort of human body language?

I decided to ponder that later as I swallowed Purple Light Human's hand. My action was rewarded by the sweet sensation of more blood and Meat going down my throat and entering my stomach. I closed my eyes and savored everything: the taste of the blood and Meat, feeling helpless prey struggle underneath me and the warmth that Orange Light Human gave off.

Today may have started out bad, but the positives outweigh the negatives now that I looked at while feeling with a happy feeling. I now knew I could float, make water from my mouth and even control water that didn't come from my mouth. I was in a place much bigger than Home and had all the humans I could ever want to eat or play with here. What wasn't there to like?

"You bastard!" Purple Light Human underneath me whimpered in pain through clenched teeth. "I'll make you pay for this!"

I let a disbelieving snort escape my nostrils. You were pinned underneath me and I had bitten off one of your hands with almost no effort. What could you possibly do to me?

"My men will see to it that you are hunted down like the Saurian scum you are!" Purple Light Human yelled from underneath with a crazed expression on his face. He seemed to be trying to make his voice as loud as he could so that I could hear him.

Stupid human. There was no need to yell. I'm right above you and I can hear your last words just fine without you yelling.

"Natsu, hurry up and save Bora!" a small blue creature yelled in the distance. I am going to assume that the other humans called Purple Light Human Bora. Huh. I guess that was better than calling him Purple Light Human since there may be other humans that can make Purple Light.

Well then "Bora", it was nice playing with you but I want this game with you on _my_ terms, not by someone interrupting it by coming to your rescue. So, sadly for you, that means you die right now.

I reached down and grabbed Bora's head in my jaws before shaking my head from side to side while growling. Bora's screams became more and more high-pitched as he lost his blood, his flesh was shredded and his bones cracked before the screams stopped altogether.

Thank goodness. I thought I would lose my hearing for a moment.

I felt my Kill-Rage subside after hearing his screams stop, which was a minor relief. That relief was replaced by annoyance when my stomach rumbled, letting me know I needed to fill it soon. A huff escaped my mouth after I released Bora's head.

Stupid stomach, telling me to eat. I would eat if Meat was here but…

…

…

...wait a minute...

Well, no use in complaining about being hungry when I have a perfectly good corpse with lots of Meat in front of me. Wasting no time, I bit the head off before spitting it out almost immediately. The hair tasted gross, like Bora had rubbed something disgusting in it before I had killed him.

If it was supposed to keep him from being killed by head biting, then it...probably would have worked if I wasn't so preoccupied in killing him earlier. Seriously, how did I miss that taste when I was mauling him? Was my Kill-Rage that bad?

I ripped one of his arms off before swallowing that instead, eager to rid my mouth off the foul taste. Luckily for me, his arm tasted far better. So did his heart. And his liver. And legs, kidney, other arm and chest. Eventually, the flavors of those parts got the head's taste out of my mouth, which came as a relief to me.

After finishing off everything I was willing to eat, I glared at Bora's now decapitated head. His eyes were still open in a now eternal stare of pain and terror that seemed to be directed at me.

It annoyed me.

A new feeling, similar but different from the feeling that let me shoot water from my mouth, welled up inside of me. I called upon that feeling. My chest and throat suddenly felt warm and I felt my breath grow warm. Very warm.

I tried to push the warmth out of my throat and was greeted to the sight of Purple Light enveloping Bora's head, quickly burning it into ash. I continued to do that until nothing remained of Bora's head. I only stopped when my lungs demanded that I stop to breathe. As I heaved my chest to allow air in, the warmth disappeared.

Huh. Weird.

The sound of something taking a few steps away from me caught my attention. I turned around to see that Orange Light Human was shaking heavily. That was too much; I raised my head and started to laugh at him. His eyes grew even more after hearing me laugh.

Knowing humans, they probably thought my laugh was weird, creepy or terrifying. Most likely all three.

At least that's what the humans that would stand outside of Home would say whenever they heard me laugh whenever I did something like grab a human through the bars, kill it before it could alarm the others by tearing out it's throat, tearing off it's head, throwing it at other humans and watching their reactions.

It was always hilarious to watch them scream and squirm when it landed on them.

"What the Hell are you?!" Orange Light Human asked, shaking and taking a few steps away from me.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. What did he mean by that? I am me.

Did he mean what I was? I am black with a yellow stripe. I have a tail, two legs and two arms I can use as legs. I have claws, teeth and Sound-Sense. I am not human, Tiny-Buzzer or Crawler. I am the Indoraptor.

I growled my answer to him but he didn't appear to understand me, instead opting to take a few steps back out of fear. I frowned at that. I wanted Orange Light Human to know that I am a friend of his friend Warmth. He didn't need to fear me.

I looked around for anything that could be used to demonstrate my point before my eyes fell on a piece of wood that was partially consumed in Orange Light. My eyes lit up: Warmth was a friend of us both, so maybe if I gave Orange Light Human Warmth he would understand that I wanted to be a friend as well.

As I heard a human once say, seems legit.

I turned away from Orange Light Human and walked away from Bora's savaged, headless corpse before grabbing the piece of wood with Orange Light on it with my left hand. I turned back to Orange Light Human, who froze at being my object of attention and tensed up as I walked towards him with the Orange Light.

I decided not to test Orange Light Human's nerves and stopped ten feet from him, holding out Orange Light to him so that Warmth could show I am a friend.

Orange Light Human's eyes widened at the offer before he cautiously took a step forward. Then another. And another. He took more and more steps forward, ignoring the cries of warning from the other humans and the small blue creature in the background. Soon enough Orange Light Human stood before me, tense but here nonetheless.

I smiled, something that made him relax just barely, before holding the Orange Light for him. He got a surprised look on his face from the offer before looking at me.

"Is that for me?" he asked cautiously. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how humans said "yes" without talking. I think it was by moving their heads up and down without moving their necks. Yeah, I think that is it. I also think they called it nodding.

I nodded my head up and down. Orange Light Human's eyes got almost impossibly wide and his jaw dropped from the action. Weird. I didn't know human eyes could get that big.

"You can understand me?!" he asked incredulously in a loud voice, something that made me take a step back from the volume. I nodded again.

"Whoa!" Orange Light Human said, no longer scared or even having a trace of fear on him as he examined me. "This is so cool! A Saurian that can understand people! And it's a badass-looking one too! Awesome!"

Saurian? I had heard Bora say that word before I killed him but I had no idea what the word meant. I tilted my head to the side to show I was confused. Orange Light Human quickly caught on.

"Oh yeah, you probably don't know what a Saurian is. Saurian is what we call creatures like you."

Creatures like me? Did that mean more Indoraptors exist?

The thought intrigued me; I had never considered that other Indoraptors may exist. I wonder if they were also kept in Homes by humans and could float in the air like I could. Something to think about later I suppose. Oh, Orange Light Human was still talking while he was looking at my body parts and touching them.

"And your claws are so wicked looking!" Orange Light Human said as he flewed the claws on my arms. "So, do ya have a name friend? Mine is Natsu."

I stood a little taller at Orange Light Human, who I now know was named Natsu, calling me friend. I now had six friends: Darkness, Meat, Sleep, Warmth, Air and Natsu. Today had turned into a really good day.

As for a name? I had lots of those, many of which I had been given by myself or the humans who gave me Meat or used Forceful Sleep Nips on me! The Monster of the Manor, Human Hunter, Friend of Darkness, Meat Eater, Sleeper, Friend of Warmth, Guard Killer, Abomination and Maneater were just a few of the names I had. I wasn't sure how to tell Natsu them though.

I settled for just nodding my head. Natsu seemed satisfied with that and started talking again. What is it with humans and talking? Couldn't they just use body language to communicate?

"Oh man, I can't wait to tell the guys back at Fairy Tail about this!" Natsu said, stars in his eyes. "They're going to flip out when I tell them about a Saurian that can talk to people!"

I blinked at his excitement. Was it really so weird that my kind communicates with humans? Then again, I usually kill humans instead of talking to them, so I guess that would seem pretty surprising from a human's point of view.

Natsu was about to start talking again when I heard the sounds of lots of footsteps from far away coming towards us. I turned my head towards the distance and spotted a horde of humans, all with the same clothes, running towards us while holding large flattened stones and things who's glint reminded me way too much of Forceful Sleep Nips for my liking. I took a few steps back and released an uneasy growl.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked before looking in the distance to see the coming horde. Upon seeing the group of humans running towards us, a scared look crossed his face. "Oh crap, the army is coming! We gotta get out of here before I get in trouble for going overboard!"

Overboard? How did you go overboard? You and Bora fought and you both used all of your power to try and defeat each other. That seemed like the right thing to do to me. Overboard would be me entering my Kill-Rage because a Tiny-Buzzer kept landing on my nose.

Did he say that he went overboard because the fight was just a play fight? But it had seemed serious to me. And if it wasn't serious, then did Natsu just not care too much that I had killed another human?

Even more things to think about later. I was going to be really busy thinking tonight. But first things first: a horde (or "the army" as Natsu called it) of humans with strange stones and Forceful Sleep Nips were approaching us with angry expressions. While I may have a knack at killing humans, I didn't want to try my luck with a group this large. Aside from me not knowing what their Forceful Sleep Nips actually are, I didn't want to unnerve friend Natsu again like I had when I had killed Bora.

I reared onto my back legs and tensed them in preparation to run, ignoring the aches that still lingered from fighting No-Leg Human earlier. I hate to admit it, but No-Leg Human had been able to give me a lot of pain.

I still beat her in the end but still, she was strong.

"Well, looks like we've gotta run," Natsu said as he started tensing his legs as well. I didn't even bother getting myself confused as to why Natsu had to run from the other humans. I just assumed that it must have been a human thing.

I began to run but a few steps in I remembered something important: the speed of humans sucks compared to my own. Looking back at Natsu, I could see that I had already gotten almost three Body-Lengths away form him without hardly even trying. If I ran seriously, then I would leave Natsu behind to deal with the human group alone.

I wouldn't leave the first friend who could actually have a conversation with me behind. While talking to Darkness was comforting, it wasn't really that engaging for me.

Darkness was a terrible conversationalist.

A rumble escaped my chest as I turned around and ran in front of Natsu, effectively stopping him from running forwards. He slid to a stop and I took opportunity of that, grabbing him with my arms. If he was smart, then he would hold still so that I didn't drop and injure him as I ran.

"The hell man?!" Natsu cried out indignantly, kicking his feet into the air. "Put me down! I can run on my own!"

I know you can, but you're too slow. I want to get out of here as fast as possible, not slow myself down to a jog that was barely a step above a brisk trot to make sure you can keep up with me.

"Besides, we can't leave Lucy and Happy behind!"

Lucy and Happy? I don't know what a "Lucy" is and you can feel Happy anytime you want. I growled that in reply, not even bothering to look down at Natsu. Somehow though, he seemed to understand what I said and clarified.

"I mean my friends Lucy and Happy," Natsu explained, freeing an arm and pointing into the distance where a human crowd was. I turned my head to examine the ones he was pointing at. One was a human female with long hair of a color I rarely ever saw back at Home: yellow. Judging from her screams directed at Natsu, I identified her as the human who had tried to warn Bora about my ambush earlier.

I didn't fault her for that. After all, if I saw a human trying to do something to destroy my friend Meat, then I would probably give a warning roar to Meat before I attempted to kill the human.

Different scenario, but same concept.

Since I didn't know whether this was Lucy or Happy, I decided to dub her Bright Human in my head, my reasoning being that her hair was so bright that it stuck out to me. It was bright in a way different than Light and didn't chase away Darkness. It was...pleasant. I didn't mind this kind of brightness.

The other one that Natsu was pointing at confused me. It was the small blue creature that I had seen earlier. Like the humans, it stood up straight on two legs and had hair on it's body. But like me, it had a tail. It was confusing: it wasn't a human or another Indoraptor. And it most certainly wasn't a Tiny-Buzzer or Crawler.

Was this something else? Were there other creatures out there _besides_ humans, Indoraptors, Tiny-Buzzers and Crawlers?

Now that I thought about it, it made sense. When I was given Meat by the humans back at Home, it didn't taste like the Meat I got whenever I killed and ate a human. In fact, there were several different Meat tastes. And looking back, No-Leg Human's blood had tasted different from human blood. That probably meant she wasn't a human.

How many different kinds of creatures were there in the world? I know there are humans, Indoraptors, Tiny-Buzzers, a few different types of Crawlers, Strange Haired Beings and No-Leg Humans, but what else exists out there?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I would ask Natsu later. Right now my top priority was escaping with my new friend Natsu, who wasn't making it any easier for me by squirming in my arms to try and escape.

I sighed at his behavior and insistence for getting his two friends. It seemed that the easiest way to get him to stop would be to grab Bright Human and Strange Haired Being, who were apparently named Lucy and Happy, as well before going into the tall mass of green I could see in the distance where all of the Human Homes just stopped in an attempt to lose the human horde.

I sighed; first I was placed in a cage where I was surrounded by lots of Light and humans forcing me into a Kill-Rage, then Stupid Human came along and stopped me from viewing Small Human. Blue Stripe appears to help Stupid Human, I fall through the Clear Ground, wake up in Darkness, Light chased away Darkness for some reason, I end up in the water somehow, No-Leg Human angers me enough to make me go into a Kill-Rage, I'm swept up in my own water attack and now I was purposefully slowing myself down to get Bright Human and Strange Haired Being for my newest friend.

For the love of all Meat, I couldn't catch a break tonight.

I pivoted on my foot and suddenly changed directions, now running towards the crowd of humans that were around Bright Human and Strange Haired Being. When the crowd noticed me running towards them, all of them started running away in different directions and screaming.

"Watch out! It heading straight towards us!"

"It's coming this way! Run for your lives!"

"It's got that boy! Somebody do something!"

"Somebody stop it! It's going to kill us!"

"Ah! I don't wanna get eaten!"

I snorted at that last one. I had already eaten idiot. There was no need to eat you.

Besides, judging from how little flesh you had on you, you were probably mostly made out of little Meat and mostly the parts that could become Dead Toys.

My eyes locked onto Bright Human, who was at the back of the crowd. When she saw me running in her direction, her eyes grew wide and her skin pale. She wasted no time in reaching down to grab Strange Haired Being, placing it under her arm and running away, coincidentally towards the green mass in the distance.

Huh. Well that certainly made things a little bit easier for me.

I caught up to the two of them in no time and, using my free arm, grabbed Bright Human around the waist and threw her onto my back, where I assumed she would grab onto my neck to keep from falling off and getting injured. Fortunately for her, I was right.

Unfortunately for me, she screamed for almost half a minute right next to my ear before she realized I wasn't going to kill or eat her. I hoped that wouldn't affect my hearing later on...

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said to Bright Human excitedly from the arm I was holding him in, raising a hand in greeting and smiling. "This is my new friend!"

"IT'S A SAURIAN!" Bright Human, who I now knew as Lucy, yelled at Natsu, seemingly exasperated (which I couldn't blame, given how crazy tonight has been). "WHERE THE HECK IS IT TAKING US?!"

"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here," Natsu said as he crawled out of my arm and onto my back with Lucy and Strange Haired Being, who I was certain was Happy since he had identified Bright Human as Lucy. "We'll probably head back to Fairy Tail after he's done running. You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, didn't ya?"

Fairy Tail? You know what, I'm not even going to bother wondering about that right now. I can't afford any headaches from thinking messing up my balance. I'm pretty sure crashing to the ground at the speed I was running at would harm humans.

Judging from the happy chatter of Lucy from my back, Fairy Tail was something important for her. Probably not as important as the bunch of green that we're running towards to lose the humans though.

"Hey Natsu," I heard Lucy ask from my back as we entered said bunch of green. "How did you manage to tame the Saurian?"

"Tame?" Natsu asked confused before correcting her. "I didn't tame him. He just offered me some fire and we just sort of hit it off."

"Hit it off? What, like it can understand you?"

I turned my head towards Lucy and nodded in confirmation. I didn't keep it turned long though since I didn't want to crash into any of the green things that made up this...Green Place. But judging from the increase in talking from Lucy that I paid no attention to, I had surprised her.

I smiled to myself as I continued to weave through the Green Place. I don't know why, but this felt like the start of something good.

* * *

**And with that, our story officially starts. The Indoraptor is going to have a brand of magic that is kind of like Rimuru's ability Predator in That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime. So yeah, Indoraptor OP.**

**Speaking of the Indoraptor, he's screwed up. He's mentally ill and has a very twisted perception of the world due to his upbringing. Sure, he wasn't physically abused or neglected, but the various tests he's been subjected to have screwed him up big-time. Plus the lack of socialization and just generally living all of his life in his cage has made him pretty ignorant.**

**He is basically like a murderous ten-year old who doesn't know a lot about the world.**

**If you think that Natsu made friends with the Indoraptor too fast after just watching it murder someone, rest assured that will be addressed in the next chapter.**

**Now regarding the Saurians, I've made it so that the citizens of Fiore have had to deal with Saurians for years. They're basic knowledge and, to some, are loved, hated, feared and worshipped. For most people though, they're seen as a classification of animals that has the ability to use magic.**

**They're like a mixture of the Titans in Attack on Titan and the Titans (holy shit, I just realized they're both called Titans) from the MonsterVerse: they've pushed humanity on Ishgar into a precarious state of being and are viewed as the new balancing forces of nature.**

**Anyways, tell me your thoughts in the reviews.**

* * *

**The Indoraptor's Terminology**

**Body-Length: 23.95 feet (the Indoraptor's body length)**

**Bright Human: Lucy**

**Crawler: a bug that can't fly**

**Green Place: forest**

**Human Home: any building, even if it is not a home**

**No-Leg Human: Aquarius**

**Orange Light: Natsu's fire or natural fire**

**Orange Light Human: Natsu Dragneel**

**Purple Light: Bora's fire**

**Purple Light Human: Bora**

**Strange Haired Being: Happy**

**Tiny-Buzzer: Housefly**


	3. Fairy Tail

**Hello everyone, welcome back to another episode of "Indoraptor Kicks Ass and Takes Names". I'm you're host PurpleRathalos and...you know what? Omnisaurus is better than me at these intro sections. I think I'll just leave those to him for now on.**

**Last time I got a whopping seven reviews. That's a record for me!**

**But seriously, to those who have followed and reviewed this story, thank you. The fact that people even bother to leave reviews motivates me to write.**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V., Era**

Era: a large town that was well-known all across Fiore. While not considered a major city by the majority of Ishgar like Crocus, it was still an important place to the people of Fiore and would appear on the maps of the still human-inhabited parts of Ishgar, unlike obscure villages and some towns. The reason for this was because in the center of town lay the headquarters for the Magic Council, the ruling body for all magic in Fiore...well, all magic used by humans that is.

It's not easy enforcing the law on hungry Saurian carnivores that didn't give a damn about said law. You try doing it.

Anyways, within a dark room in the centermost tower of the Magic Council were the nine members of the Wizard High Council, floating on a giant blue magic circle that kept them from falling hundreds of feet to an imminent demise, or at the very least serious injury. The reason for their meeting taking place hundreds of feet up was simply for the cool factor, but that wasn't important. What was important was that the nine members of the Wizard High Council were in the middle of a meeting regarding a most peculiar yet worrying turn of events concerning eyewitness reports from Hargeon Town.

"This doesn't fare well for us," a male member said to the group, saying what everyone was thinking after being debriefed on the situation. "Ever since the end of the Human-Saurian War, the Saurians have coexisted with us in relative harmony and ceased all attacks on major cities. But now some pitch black predatory Saurian that nobody can identify has just turned up in the middle of Hargeon Town without anybody noticing and killed somebody!"

"To make things even worse," another member added on, "a tsunami created by unknown causes destroyed part of the port and the member of Fairy Tail who was fighting the man that was just killed destroyed even more of the town in the aforementioned fight! Those foolish Fairy Tail members need to be-"

"Forget about Fairy Tail, I'm more worried about the tsunami! For all we know, what seems like two unrelated events like the tsunami and the Saurian could be the actions of multiple malicious Saurians trying to reinstigate the Human-Saurian War! This all could have been a series of coincidences but we can't rule out the possibility that this was a coordinated attack."

"You speak as though the Saurians are capable of thinking on the same level as humans and demi-humans," a female member of the council said, sneering distastefully at the mere thought. "They're smart, I'll grant them that, but at the end of the day they're just slightly more intelligent animals. Smarter than your average dog or monkey but still dumber than any human out there. You're giving them too much credit."

"To be frank, I don't think we're giving them _enough_ credit," the petite, elderly council member known as Yajime chimed in. "If they're as unintelligent as you seem to think they are, then why did humanity end up losing so much land and so many resources in the Human-Saurian War? Would you like to explain to the broken families and traumatized victims of that event that it was all caused by "_slightly more intelligent animals_"? Or perhaps say that to the face of one of the few surviving soldiers who've faced a horde of bloodthirsty Saurians in battle and still has nightmares about it till this day?"

The female councilwoman didn't respond to that, instead opting to grumble under her breath and look away as Yajima stared at her. Despite having completely destroyed her argument about Saurian intelligence, Yajima took no satisfaction in his achievement. In fact, he merely bowed his head at the memory of those who perished during that horrible time in Ishgar's history.

Everyone had lost friends and loved ones during that horrible time in Ishgar's history, him included.

"Look on the bright side," a blue-haired male member named Siegrain had the gall to say, gaining both the attention and ire of the other council members. "We've arrested over two dozen criminals because of that tsunami and the ringleader of one of the country's biggest crime syndicates outside of the Dark Guilds is now dead. I'd say that the Saurian actually did us a favor by killing that man."

"You would dare-" one man started to say angrily while pointing a finger at Siegrain before his fellow councilman interrupted him, pulling out a folder from his jacket and reading what was on it.

"Bora the Prominence," Siegrain stated in a neutral voice, looking over and reading what was written on the profile. "Wanted in both Seven and Fiore for the alleged kidnapping of almost one thousand women that were sold into the Bosco slave trade, possibly two hundred or so accounts of murder, 37 confirmed vehicle thefts, 17 suspected accounts of identity fraud, 5 recorded cases of the usage of now-illegal magics and even a few accounts of rape."

Siegrain closed the folder with a snap, glaring at the now silent councilman who had started to call him out. "So tell me, which outcome sounds more preferable to you _sir_: Bora potentially escaping before the Army could arrive and apprehend him, which would give him the chance to continue more of these crimes, or him being killed by the jaws of that Saurian."

Nobody in the room said anything, prompting Siegrain to continue. "And continuing on the subject of the Saurian, judging from the pictures that nearby people took with their camera lacrimas and the creature not matching any Saurian that we have recorded in our archives and databases, I think we can safely assume this Saurian is more than likely a new species."

A series of pictures of the Saurian materialized in the center of the room, slowly rotating clockwise so that every member could get a clear look at the beast. Many of the photos were blurry or had poor lighting conditions, but the clear ones displayed a terrifying pitch black predator that swapped between standing on two legs to moving on all fours like some kind of demonic lizard-dog.

"What in Ankersham's name is that thing?" one of the councilmembers asked, wide-eyed in horror as he looked at a picture of it spitting out Bora's decapitated head.

"We don't have a proper name for it yet," Siegrain stated as he closely watched the council's reactions, "but the word on the street is that people have taken to calling our new friend here "The Ripper" for now."

"A fitting name," another member of the council, a young woman whose name was Ultear Milkovich, muttered as she examined a photo of the creature biting off Bora's hand after the mage had summoned purple fire.

"IS IT SMILING?!" one of the female councilwomen shrieked with a pale face and gaping mouth as she looked at one particular photo. At that question, everyone turned their heads to focus on a particular picture of it looming over a still-living Bora with a terrifying smile on it's face.

"It would appear so," Siegrain answered in a monotonous voice. "Eyewitness reports say that the creature appears to have taken some sort of pleasure in causing Bora pain before killing him."

"You've clearly done your research on this case," Yajima commented as he cupped a hand to his chin in thought and tried to make out any other features of the creature. "More so than you usually do. May I ask why?"

"Just personal interests," Siegrain replied with a shrug. "Since I am one of the few to have ever tamed a previously wild Saurian, my interest in them has just skyrocketed I suppose."

"Ah yes, that Stegosaurus of your's," Ultear said, remembering the massive herbivore from a visit to Siegrain's home in the country. It had been quite the handsome dinosaur with it's green skin and flushed red plates whenever it wanted to intimidate others, change body heat or just show off. "Is he still doing well?"

"Yes, Mizer has been doing very well for himself. I've been thinking about training him to fight other Saurians for the council. After all, having a Saurian on your side when going up against other Saurians could prove to be useful."

"A fascinating idea, but back to the subject of _this_ Saurian," one of the councilmen interrupted. "Do we have any ideas on it's abilities yet? Weaknesses? It's magic if it has any?"

"This creature seems to possess multiple abilities of note," Siegrain answered, dissipating the photos into thin air. "Aside from having proven to be an excellent climber, a skilled leaper and seemingly a master at stealth if it sneaking past the guards proves anything, it was also said to be able to run faster than a horse and has a bite force strong enough to bite through bone with little effort. Apparently it also has an almost supernatural ability to disappear when given sufficient cover. Dogs weren't able to track it down and no tracks were found when the guards went searching for it the next morning. Weaknesses have yet to be identified, although we believe that it has a strong sense of taste that can potentially be exploited, as demonstrated by it spitting out Bora's head because of shampoo he had used on his hair. And as for the creature's magic..."

Siegrain closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. "See for yourself."

A series of pictures showed the Ripper biting Bora's hand off, swallowing it, killing Bora, biting his head off, spitting it out and then burning the head to ash via a stream of purple fire emanating from the monster's mouth. Everyone's eyes widened at what this entailed.

"It would appear that our new friend here obtains new kinds of magic by eating it's prey," Siegrain stated grimly. "And what's even more worrying is that the creature kidnapped three other people aside from Bora before it escaped into the forest."

Three holographic profiles hovered in the air, showing a pink-haired boy, a blonde-haired girl and a blue cat of all things that stood on two legs like a person.

"Natsu Dragneel," Siegrain began with the pink-haired boy. "Also known as the Salamander and a member of Fairy Tail. Well-known for his destructive nature, he practices a type of Lost Magic known as Dragon Slayer Magic; to be more specific, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. With this magic, he can burn down entire towns, is immune to any environmental effects of heat and cold and has the ability to eat fire to replenish his magical reserves, whether it be natural or magical in origin. I don't think I need to explain what could happen if the Ripper got that kind of power."

Everyone's faces paled at the thought of the Ripper with Dragon Slayer Magic; it would be like having a small, flightless dragon with man-eating tendencies running about. If the abilities of the Ripper ever became public knowledge, massive public panic would be sure to ensue. They had to make sure that there was absolutely _no_ way that this information could ever reach the masses.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Siegrain continued on, gesturing to the blonde girl. "A freelance mage who specializes in Celestial Spirit Magic, which focuses on summoning Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World to aid her. It isn't her magic that gives the Ripper the potential to become even more of a threat than it already is but her spirits. We don't know if the Ripper can gain the abilities of Celestial Spirits yet, but if so then that makes the Ripper even more of a threat than previously thought."

"Lucy Heartfilia is known to possess the gate keys of Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Crux and Lyra. While Cancer and Lyra are considered to be of no considerable threat, Aquarius, Taurus and Crux are. Aquarius possesses the abilities of levitation and hydrokinesis thanks to the magical urn she holds. Taurus has abnormal strength for a being his size and possesses the ability to summon a giant battle-axe to use in battle. Lastly, Crux is a being that, like Aquarius, can levitate. But of higher importance is his ability to scan the Human World and the Celestial Spirit World, which allows him to know everything that is going on between the two of them. With this power, he could potentially be used to find the other remaining golden key owners. The most concerning part of all though is that Celestial Spirits are immortal. If the Ripper somehow gained that ability as well..."

"Holy mother of Ankhseram," one of the councilmen said at the thought of such a creature being turned immortal.

"Coming to our last exhibit is Happy," Siegrain said, ignoring the horrified looks of everyone present. "A member of a rare cat-like race that we have no records of prior to six years ago and a member of Fairy Tail as well. Aside from being able to talk, he possesses only one other noteworthy ability and that is the ability to grow wings for flight."

"Wait a minute," Yajima interrupted. "Are you implying that we could soon have a man-eating Saurian that can burn cities, grow wings and potentially have immortality on our hands?"

"It is a possibility," Siegrain said, waving his arm and making the pictures vanish into thin air. "Which is why I would like to propose that we put all of our resources into searching for the Ripper effective immediately."

Nobody spoke after the proposition. No words were needed to convey what everyone was thinking.

If the Ripper gained those abilities and continued to attack people, it could reignite the Human-Saurian War. And despite the years that had passed since the last war which had given humanity enough time to "recover", the Magic Council was positive that humanity wouldn't fare any better than it had last time.

There was only one to ensure the survival of humanity.

The Ripper needed to be stopped.

* * *

**The Indoraptor's P.O.V., In front of Fairy Tail's Guild Building**

I was starting to regret agreeing to this.

Not the fact that I was traveling with Natsu, Lucy and Happy; I liked traveling with them. What I didn't like were the scared looks that humans would get when they saw me in broad daylight as I walked past them and their Human Homes. Did they think that I was going to attack them?

Stupid humans. If I wanted to attack one I would have already done so with Natsu and Lucy. Continue to stare at me like that though and maybe I'll make your reactions justified.

To take my mind off of the looks that all of the stupid humans were giving me, I reflected on my time with Natsu, Lucy and Happy. I could easily say that these past few days have been the best ones of my life for a lot of reasons.

After I had ran away from the group of humans, into the Green Place and a long distance away from the Human Homes, I stopped running and allowed Natsu, Lucy and Happy to get off of me. Almost as soon as they had gotten off, the three had started asking me lots of questions. I didn't mind them. In fact, I liked having others to communicate with. It was something that I had never gotten to experience before and I thought it was pleasant. It also taught me lots of new things.

I now knew that Happy was a creature known as a cat and humans called Crawlers bugs. The light in the air that I could never reach when the air turned blue is the Sun and the green things everywhere are plants. Places like the Green Place are called forests. The Light that Natsu and Bora make is fire and humans wore clothes to "hide their naughty bits" according to Happy. The fluffy white things in the air are called clouds and the giant amount of air outside of Home or Human Homes is called the sky. The things Happy can make on his back are wings and they let him fly. The soft brown ground underneath me is called dirt and sometimes water falls out of the clouds. It's called rain when it does and it helps plants grow. Plants need the Sun, dirt and water to grow up big so that they can make it so that we can breathe the air for some reason. Humans rarely ever killed their own food and usually preferred to eat food after it was put over a fire for some reason.

There also appeared to be many more kinds of creatures in the world than what I already knew existed. We would see the small colorful ones capable of flight and that sang throughout the day called birds almost every other minute. We often came across other small creatures that my new friends told me were called rabbits, lizards, snakes, deer, squirrels, mice, Struthiomimus, Dimorphodon, Dracorex and Psittacosaurus. What really caught my attention were the big creatures though.

As we moved through the forest, we would occasionally find creatures larger than me, which I didn't even know could even exist. Looking back on it though, I probably should have suspected it when I came across the giant Dead Toys (or bones as Lucy called them) at the Dead Toy Place.

Some of these creatures were so big I needed to look up just to see their heads! We didn't come across them as often as the smaller creatures, but we still came across three or four groups of them every day. Lucy told me which ones were which: the tall-necked ones were Brachiosaurus and Bonitasaura, the ones with what Lucy called crests were Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus and Edmontosaurus, the horned ones were Sinoceratops and Pentaceratops and the ones with the bony backs were Ankylosaurus.

According to my new friends, Struthiomimus, Dimorphodon, Dracorex, Psittacosaurus and every creature that we had encountered that was bigger than me were Saurians too. Saurians were a range of creatures that had many different sizes, shapes, appearances and abilities and they could use magic, the thing that supposedly allowed me to push water and fire from my mouth. My friends explained that Saurians had just started appearing years ago for reasons nobody knew, taken a lot of things from humans and were now both respected (whatever that meant) and feared by them.

All of these things were just a few of the many things Lucy and the others had taught me over the last three days while we traveled to this "Fairy Tail". And it wasn't just about the world and the creatures that inhabited it that I learned about: I learned a lot about my new friends too.

Natsu was loud, fun-loving and seemed to always be ready to fight for fun. He ate the most out of all my new friends and seemed to be the one that was in charge, even if Lucy often disagreed with what he said and did. For the first few days, whenever we took a break he would ask me to fight him. I was confused about that at first since I thought we were friends before he told me that he wanted to fight so I could show my strength and he could grow stronger. That made sense to me so I decided to play-fight with him.

I made sure not to bite too hard or use my claws for attacking since I didn't want to hurt Natsu but I did end up drawing blood from him on accident. I tried to lick the wound clean but Lucy told me to stop after three licks and said that she would use bandages on him.

Another interesting thing I learned about humans: when they get minor injuries like cuts and scrapes, they place these things called bandages on them so that dirt can't get in and infect the wound. Apparently if a wound gets infected, it hurts a lot and can even end up slowly killing somebody.

It was a good thing I now had Lucy to make sure I didn't end up dying of infection.

A few hours after licking Natsu's blood and getting ready to go to sleep for the night, Happy ended up accidentally startling me and caused me to breathe fire onto a nearby tree. Oddly enough though, my fire seemed much stronger than before and was orange instead of purple. Weird, but I decided not to ponder on it: thinking about it wouldn't do me any good and only result in head pains.

In contrast to Natsu, Lucy was kind, well-spoken and pretty normal by human standards as far as I could tell. She was smart, thoughtful and seemed to love teaching me new things. Whenever I tried to ask a question, she would quickly catch on to what I was trying to ask and answered it to the best of her ability. She would also ask me questions as well, but my responses were limited to nodding, shaking my head or shrugging.

I really hated not being able to talk to humans sometimes.

Happy was...tolerable at the best of times and annoying at the worst. If he wasn't Natsu and Lucy's friend I probably would have long since abandoned the blue cat in the forest to take his chances with the Dimorphodon.

Horrible creatures, Dimorphodon. Always shrieking, jumping from branch to branch, asking about food whenever you passed them and snapping at me when I didn't pay them any attention.

About halfway through our journey to Fairy Tail, Lucy decided to try and teach me something called the alphabet. Apparently it was used by humans as a way to communicate without having to say anything, which made it perfect for my problem of not being able to talk. I had to hand it to humans, they were geniuses in the weirdest of subjects.

Lucy said I was a fast learner because I had learnt the letters A, B, C and D on the first day of practice. I learned even faster on the second day and learned E, F, G, H, I, J and K. On the third day, things slowed down and I only learned L, M and N. Today I had learnt O and P before Natsu had woken up from his sleep and we continued on our way to Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail apparently was something called a guild, where lots of friends would gather around to do tasks and challenges that none of them could do on their own. They did these tasks and challenges to get something called money, which could be exchanged for things like food and other things.

After hearing that, I decided I wanted to make a guild with Darkness, Meat, Sleep, Warmth, Air, Natsu and Lucy (and maybe Happy if only to make Natsu and Lucy join). We could do things like hunt down prey, kill more humans like Bora for money and kill those annoying Dimorphodon, then get money to get things like Meat and...stuff like...well, we could get Meat!

Speaking of Bora, my friends confronted me on the second day into our journey and asked why I had killed him. I just shrugged and tried to reply that he wasn't Warmth's friend and he was trying to kill Natsu, who was Warmth's friend and, by extension, my friend. Of course they didn't understand me, so I just deadpanned and pointed at Natsu. They got a close enough idea pretty quick and didn't bother bringing it up again, so I guess that satisfied them.

Anyways, move forwards a few days and here I stood with Natsu, Lucy and Happy before a gigantic Human Home (or building as my friends called it). Lucy stood still and looked impressed for some reason while Natsu and Happy were seemingly full of pride, like they had killed one hundred enemies like Bora by themselves.

Huh. So apparently this was where Fairy Tail resided.

In the middle of a bunch of other buildings.

Surrounded by lots of humans that had nothing better to do than stare at me.

…

…

…

Can we go back to the forest now? I may hate the stupid Dimorphodons, but at least they don't annoy me by staring and backing away in a panic once they notice my presence.

I released a huff from my nose to show that I wasn't impressed. I had walked through the forest for I-don't-know-how-many days for a big building? Please tell me that this was Natsu's idea of a joke. I didn't want to deal with the staring every time I wanted to see Natsu and Lucy.

Judging from the way that Natsu and Happy led Lucy towards the building, I guess this wasn't a joke.

For the love of all Meat.

When they made no move to stop, I started to reluctantly walk towards what Natsu called the door with Lucy. Upon reaching the doorway, I felt a shiver go up my back.

Huh. Weird.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's P.O.V., In front of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Happy said as I gaped at my dream guild's headquarters.

'_I can't believe it!_' I thought to myself in excitement while Natsu and Happy beamed at me in pride of their guild. '_I'm going to be an actual member of Fairy Tail! This is so excit-_'

An annoyed huff from Saury's (yes, I really did name the Saurian Saury; don't judge) nose, unintentionally destroying my excitement. I turned around to see Saury roll his eyes and start looking at the townspeople who were, understandably, keeping their distance from us. If I didn't know Saury better, I would probably be joining them.

On the first day I was skeptical about whether Saury could be trusted or not, but that skepticism disappeared quickly when Saury tapped my shoulder and gestured at some nearby plants. When I asked him "why are you pointing at the plants?" he stopped pointing as if I had just answered his question. This would continue for a long time with him repeating the process with dirt, the sky, clouds, the sun, Natsu's fire, various types of animals we saw, Happy and lots of other things we found or had.

I eventually learned that Saury was asking for the names of the objects or species that he pointed at. At first I thought that it was just because he was a Saurian and he had never heard the human words for what he pointed at. However, that theory was destroyed the moment he saw a herd of Edmontosaurus and Pentaceratops grazing together.

Saury's eyes got wide as if he had never seen creatures so large before. His reaction got me thinking: if Saury had never seen relatively common Saurians like these hadrosaurs and ceratopsians before then, then where had he lived prior to us meeting him? Had he been kept as a pet by someone his whole life?

I didn't ponder too hard on the subject since I was teaching him to read and write. Once I taught him the rest of the alphabet and how to write, I would ask him to tell me. The prospect made me excited.

Unrelated to where Saury came from, these past few days had been an excellent inspiration for the book I was writing! I had met a Saurian that could somehow understand and communicate with people, had traveled with it, taught it and even befriended it! This was like something out of a fantasy book, only it was real! Not only that though: I was now about to join the guild of my dreams, Fairy Tail!

Sure, there were scary parts along the way like when Saury had killed Bora, kidnapped me and Happy, the first few times he tried communicating with me with growls before I learnt that they were his attempts at trying to talk and when he killed other creatures for food, but I would consider my trip a good one overall.

The trip had allowed me to get to know my new friends pretty well for the amount of time we spent together. Natsu was rowdy, loud and always looked for an excuse to fight others, whether it was me, my spirits, Saury or even a few wild Saurians we came across. It was funny to see him get ganged up on by a herd of Dracorex he angered before Saury killed one of them for food and scared the rest away.

Happy, on the other hand, was immature, liked teasing others and seemingly had an addiction to fish. Throughout the trip, he had constantly asked me to summon Aquarius. Of course, I never did summon her; after all, she was probably having an existential crisis upon finding out there was something out there in the world that could make her bleed. I never did find out what caused her to bleed, but I kept my eye out for any suspicious monsters regardless.

Saury was curious, childish and had a surprising amount of innocence for something that had bitten someone's head off a few days prior. It was almost off-putting, seeing a deadly predator like him be so ignorant to basic facts of nature and always asking about what they were.

And continuing off that topic, exactly what _was_ Saury? When he walked on two legs he was like any other theropod, but his long arms reminded me of spinosaurs. How he swapped onto two legs reminded me of hadrosaurs and iguanodontids, how he walked on four legs reminded me of a dog and how he ran on four legs was very similar to land crocodilians. His quills reminded me of some clans of Velociraptor and his teeth reminded me of those deep sea fish that look like they're pulled straight out of your nightmares.

No matter how I looked at him, Saury didn't seem to fit any category of Saurian that I knew of. The furthest I could narrow it down to was that he was a theropod dinosaur and that's it. Maybe he a member of a species from some undiscovered group of theropods?

Oh, that would be amazing! Since I had discovered him, then I would be able to name the family and species. I could just imagine it: Saury the Filiasaurus of the Eatborasaurids!

…

…

…

Now that I thought it over to myself, those were pretty bad names for a Saurian species and family. Wait, would Saury take offense if I just made up a name for his family and species without getting his input first?

Hm...food for thought that I would have to think about later since Natsu and Happy had just stopped right in front of the massive doors to Fairy Tail's guild hall. Saury stood a few yards away from the door and behind me; for some reason he seemed hesitant to get close to the building.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Saury, concerned for him. Saury just looked at me and made a trilling sound before he remembered that I couldn't understand that. He facepalmed at that before giving me a shrug.

"You know that you don't have to come in with us if you don't want to," I told him gently, walking over to him and petting him on the head, which elicited a few gasps from watching civilians. I ignored them in favor of comforting Saury. "We're not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Saury nodded as I pet him before he smiled, closing his eyes and leaning into my hand while a rumble emanated from his chest. In all honesty, when I first saw Saury's smile, I thought it was creepy and kind of terrifying. However, after having traveled with Saury through the wilderness and getting to know him on a personal level for a few days, I couldn't help but think it looked kind of cute in an odd sort of way.

I'm not sure what that says about me, seeing how this is the same Saurian that bit off the head of my would-be kidnapper, but probably nothing good.

My attention was taken away from my newest friend by Natsu kicking Fairy Tail's doors in. "We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled his foot still extended from having kicked the doors in.

"We're home!" Happy added, flying just a small distance behind Natsu. I left Saury's side and walked inside of the guild hall, following Natsu and Happy from a short distance behind.

From what I could see, almost everyone inside of the building greeted the weird dynamic duo. Everywhere I looked, there was someone saying hello, waving hi or doing some weird, eccentric greeting to the cat and Dragon Slayer. The building was so full of life that it made me smile myself.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu," some bucktoothed mage that reminded me of a squirrel or beaver said. "How'd you go starting troub-"

Natsu didn't waste any time in immediately running over to the bucktoothed mage and kicking him into the air with an angry expression. The Dragon Slayer landed on a nearby table as the bucktoothed mage crashed through and demolished a few unoccupied tables that were next to a staircase that led to the upper floors that, for some reason, seemed to be empty.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Natsu, worried about the bucktoothed mage. To my dismay though, Natsu ignored me in favor of ranting at the mage.

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Don't get mad at me!" bucktooth exclaimed angrily, recovering with almost superhuman speed and crawling out from the rubble. "I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing along a rumor I heard!"

"It was just a rumor?!"

"You wanna fight?! Let's go!"

Apparently Natsu's kicks had superhuman strength, no magic needed judging from how no magic circle appeared, because the force of one was enough to send several tables with people, chairs, food and people's belongings flying through the air and even shatter some of the furniture.

As the two fought, I just stood dumbfounded a few meters away from the exit. From the corner of my eye I saw Saury sneak into the building while everyone was distracted by the fight and climb up the wall by digging his claws into the wood and rapidly scaling it to the top before gripping onto the ceiling and somehow hanging onto it without falling off.

I had to hand it to Saury, he could really be sneaky when he wanted to. If I wasn't aware that he was just a big, scaly kid, then I would probably be paranoid that he would sneak into my house in the middle of the night and kill me.

I silently thanked my luck that Saury was more of a cuddler than a killer.

"Now, now Natsu," Happy said while waving his paw and smiling with his eyes closed, as if he didn't care about the chaos that the fight between his partner and the bucktoothed mage was causing. "I think you need to calm-"

Happy never got to finish his sentence because one of the Fairy Tail members thrown into the air fell on top of him and sent him ricocheting across a nearby table that was shaken by Natsu's kick. That seemed to be the trigger for everyone in Fairy Tail to fight because immediately afterwards everyone else in the guild started punching, kicking, scratching, tackling & throwing one another and the furniture. Everywhere I looked, it was the same thing: absolute chaos.

"Oh wow," I said with a smile at the sight. Despite the rowdy fighting of everyone here, I couldn't help but be excited for my future here. "I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall."

"So Natsu finally made it back, huh?!" asked a black-haired boy around my and Natsu's age without any sort of clothing apart from the silver cross necklace he wore on his neck and some black boxers with grey bands angrily, making me to flinch back to get a bit of distance from his scary-looking face. I could see a dark blue Fairy Tail guild mark his right pectoral, but I was too distracted by his mostly-nakedness to care.

"It's time we settle things once and for all!" the boy said as he started marching towards a dust cloud where Natsu and at least seven other people were duking it out. I sweatdropped at the antics of this new guy and my friend. I could tell that Saury was probably doing the same from the ceiling but I didn't look up to see; I didn't want to give away his location and cause a panic.

"Gray, your clothes," said a tan, brown-haired woman with grey eyes who was watching the fight with an amused expression. She wore a blue bikini top, brown pants and multiple bracelets on her arms. Her Fairy Tail guild mark was on her left waist and she held a glass of wine.

"I don't have time for that!" the boy, who's name I now knew was Gray, exclaimed irately as he turned to the girl. The girl sighed before turning to me and started talking, almost as if we had been friends since forever.

"You see?" she asked, referring to Gray and the fighting boys. "I don't date the men here because they have no class."

'_You're drinking an entire barrel of alcohol that probably weighs more than you do!_' I thought incredulously, staring with an open mouth as she did just that. '_I don't think you have the right to talk about class._'

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray said as he kicked one of his guildmates across the room. Natsu, on the other hand, was currently gripping onto the right arm of the bucktoothed mage while pushing his face down to keep him from fighting back.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu responded.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies!" I heard a strong male voice behind me say. I turned around and was greeted to the sight of an absolutely massive tanned, white-haired man towering behind me with crossed arms. He wore a blue trench coat with white insides and yellow buttons and had a stitched scar running across the right side of his face from his eye.

"I'm a real man!" the white-haired man stated for seemingly no reason while flexing his muscular arms. "You want me to prove it to ya?"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them," I said, partially to myself and partially to Saury on the ceiling, with a resigned smile. Speaking of Saury, my eyes momentarily shot to the ceiling to see that my Saurian friend was directly above the white-haired man and watching the spectacle below. I was probably imagining things, but I swear that he was sweatdropping at the antics taking place below.

Frankly I couldn't blame him.

Natsu and Gray were less than amused by the white-haired man's attempt to...show off I guess and responded to his sentence by turning around at the same time and punching him into the air. The white-haired man promptly screamed as he was sent flying across the room like he was made of styrofoam and landed amongst another group of fighting mages.

"They knocked him out that easily?" I asked, wondering how that was possible without magic. After all, the white-haired man was an absolute goliath and I'm pretty sure that even Saury would have a little bit of difficulty before he could send him flying.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here, huh?" asked a man's voice behind me. I turned around and was greeted to yet another new face, this one belonging to a boy who seemed my age with spiky orange hair and a really impractical outfit.

Despite his ridiculous clothing, he had two girls that seemed so smitten with him that I was briefly concerned that he had some magical item containing Charm Magic on him. The air around him seemed to sparkle or have pink hearts floating about him (huh, never seen that kind of magic before) and his entire demeanor screamed playboy. He seemed to be smiling at me with his best "lady killer" smile before a glass cup went flying from the crowds of rowdy wizards and bonked his head. His two girlfriends gasped as he fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the girls as he glared up at the ceiling in irritation. I briefly got worried that he'd see Saury if he bothered looking around, but thankfully he didn't bother and instead just got up and started walking towards the groups of fighting wizards.

"I'm going to go fight," the playboy said as he walked off with his sparkles, a floating pink heart and his two girlfriends following him before they stopped at the edge of the fighting. "Only to protect you two."

"Good luck Loke!" the two happily said in unison. Loke struck a pose to impress them before going off to fight.

"He's definitely off my list," I said in a deadpan voice as I crossed off a picture of him from a magazine that I had on me of the most eligible wizard bachelors with a red marker. A sweatdrop rolled down my neck at all of the craziness that had occurred within the last two minutes. "What the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place...scratch that, the only sane person in this place is the dinosaur on the ceiling!"

"Hello. Are you new here?" asked a sweet-sounding girl's voice form behind me. I turned around and was immediately taken by surprise. Behind me was a beautiful white-haired girl with blue eyes and a red dress that I remembered from the various issues of Sorcerer Weekly I had bought over the years.

It was Mirajane Strauss!

"It's Mirajane! In the flesh!" I fangirled over the newest and, seemingly only sane, arrival. Mirajane just giggled at my reaction and tilted her head slightly. I quickly collected myself before looking at the groups of fighting guild members with a deadpan face and pointing at them. "Um, don't you think we should try to stop them or something?"

"It's always like this around here," she said with a smile as she watched them. "I'd just leave them alone. Besides-"

Mirajane got interrupted by the white-haired man from earlier, who had been sent flying again, falling on top of her. My jaw dropped at the interruption and I faintly heard what sounded like demonic chuckles mixed in with reptilian growling and somebody wheezing; a sound that I had learned over the course of the last few days was Saury laughing.

'_This isn't funny ya stupid lizard!_' I thought angrily at the dinosaur laughing at somebody else's pain.

"-it's kind of fun, don't you think? Mirajane finished before she fainted.

"AH! Don't die Mirajane!" I screamed, waving my arms frantically as I tried to think of some way to heal her before somebody crashed into me from behind and unintentionally pushed me to the ground. I heard Natsu chuckle in the background and Saury's laughing increase.

"Give me back my underwear jerk!" I heard Gray's voice yell from above me as the weight on top of me was removed. I got back to my feet and, lo and behold, before me stood Gray in all his naked glory. I screamed quietly and made to cover my eyes, but I couldn't look away for some reason.

It was like a Saurian mauling: you wanted to look away, but you just _couldn't_.

Gray noticed my screaming and, before I knew it, he stood before me. I recoiled at his proximity, but nothing could have prepared me for his request.

"Excuse me miss, could I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked in a serious but polite tone of voice. His tone of voice almost made it sound like asking for somebody else's underwear was a reasonable request.

"AS IF!" I shouted, grabbing a piece of nearby rubble and smacking Gray away from me. Immediately after I sent him stumbling away from me, I felt my legs get swept up from under me and myself being picked up by someone.

"These guys are all so insensitive," the familiar voice of Loke said from above me, giving me a pretty good idea of who had swept me off my feet. "A woman has needs."

What came next I could only describe as a whirlwind of chaos as everyone in the guild prepared to start using magic. I briefly pondered on calling on Saury for help before I decided not to; it seemed that Saury didn't do well with large groups of people. If I brought everyone's attention to him here, in an enclosed space, then he would probably lash out violently.

Since calling upon my cuddly nightmare creature of a friend was out of the question, I decided on the next best thing: using Happy as a shield.

"They always fight like this?" I asked incredulously, holding the blue cat in front of my face.

"Uh-huh," Happy responded with a stupid smile, as if that was the fitting reaction for a fight between a guild full of wizards.

"You don't seem worried," I pointed out, now slightly worried that this sort of behavior was an everyday occurrence for the guild if everyone here was seemingly desensitized to it. I prepared to take a few steps back to get away from the wizards. Luckily for me though, that fight never got the chance to start as a giant, shadowy figure made itself known in the center of the hall and stomped on the ground, throwing dust up and catching the attention of everyone in the building.

"WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!" the giant yelled in a masculine voice, making everyone freeze in fear of earning the ire of the hulking figure.

"He's huge!" I shouted in a mixture of amazement and fear, looking up at the giant. "He's almost as tall as a small sauropod!"

Nobody made any movements or talked, except for a bit of coughing from all of the dust floating around the guild hall and Mirajane…

'_HOW DID SHE RECOVER SO QUICKLY?!_' I thought incredulously as the beauty walked up to the giant's side. '_Is that her magic?_'

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master," Mirajane said kindly, earning a grunt from the giant as he turned his head towards her.

"Did you say master?!" I asked. This giant was Fairy Tail's master?! Nobody bothered answering my question though since everyone turned to face Natsu, who had started laughing out loud for some reason.

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies," Natsu said, oblivious to the glare of the giant and the shadow falling over him. "Looks like I won this round you l-"

The Dragon Slayer was interrupted by the giant stepping on him. A little shiver went up my spine as I released a little squeak of fear. That fear quickly escalated into internal panic when I heard Saury start releasing a few tiny, almost inaudible trills from the ceiling above; the sound he made whenever he was about to attack his prey.

"Don't attack," I whispered loudly, hoping that Saury would hear me. "He's not like Bora. He's just making sure that Natsu and the others don't go too far and hurt each other."

Luckily, it seemed that Saury heard me since his trilling stopped. A wave of relief washed over me briefly before that relief quickly died when the giant turned towards the direction of Mirajane and I.

"Well, she's the new recruit?" the giant asked.

"Actually sir," I said fearfully, glancing up at the ceiling above the giant's head, "there's one more."

"One more?" the giant boomed. "Where?"

"Promise that you won't freak out?" I asked, praying to every god that I knew that nothing would happen to trigger Saury. "Because my friend happens to be...unique to put it lightly."

"Girl, we accept people of all shapes, sizes and types," the giant responded. "Whoever your friend is, we won't judge."

I closed my eyes and took a nervous breath in. This could go wrong in _so_ many ways: the Fairy Tail members attack Saury on sight, Saury mistakes a gesture as a threat and attacks, Natsu reignites the fight and drags _Saury_ into it. Gods, that would probably lead to Saury having a body count.

Well, outside of Bora and the several creatures he killed on the way here for food that is.

I exhaled. Worrying about the future would do me no good. I opened my eyes as a steely look crossed my face.

"Alright, but just don't attack him," I said in a serious tone of voice. The master nodded, prompting me to close my eyes again. "You can come out now. They won't hurt you."

A moment of silence descended upon the guild hall as everyone waited for my friend to come out from behind a pillar or maybe one of the pieces of furniture. Nobody expected Saury to drop down from the ceiling.

A thud resonated through the guild as the dust cloud kicked up from Saury's landing quickly cleared up, revealing Saury in all of his terrifying glory. The eyes of everyone there, minus Natsu and Happy's, widened at the sight of the pitch black predator behind me. Their eyes grew even wider when I walked backwards to stand alongside Saury and pet his head in an attempt to keep him calm.

"It's a Saurian," the girl with the barrel of alcohol from earlier muttered with widened eyes. She rubbed her eyes very quick, probably making sure she wasn't just seeing things, before looking at us once again.

"Oh my," Mirajane gasped out, her jaw agape at the dinosaur's sudden and dramatic arrival.

"So manly," the white-haired man from earlier say with wide eyes. I almost sweatdropped at his reaction but fought off the urge and introduced Saury.

"This is my friend," I announced loudly enough so that everyone in the guild hall could hear me. "I met him on the same day that I met Natsu & Happy and he is a Saurian who can both understand & communicate with people."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So, couple of things I should mention. First off, words like "dinosaur", "sauropod" and other words related to how we classify extinct animals exist in this world. They were coined up by the same people who coined the term Saurian.**

**The Indoraptor is not always going to be called Saury. His real name will be revealed as soon.**

**Anyways, I have one more surprise before the chapter ends: an omake. But not a Fairy Tail omake but a My Hero Academia omake. Why? Because I felt like it.**

* * *

**The Indoraptor's Terminology**

**Dead Toy Place: the Lockwood Dinosaur Hall**

**Home Top: ceiling**

* * *

**Omake: All Meat**

The warehouse was dark. On one side of it stood a tall muscular man with a colorful suit and pointy blonde hair. This was Toshinori Yagi, otherwise known as All Might, number one hero. On the other side was a figure obscured in shadows and almost impossible to see apart from two glowing blue eyes. This was a new supervillain by the name of Evil Omni who had, almost overnight through unknown means, created a criminal empire encompassing almost all of North America.

And he had now set his sights to expanding his empire to Japan.

"I will only give you this one warning All Might," Evil Omni warned wielder of One for All. "Surrender now and I shall allow you to leave this building alive. Refuse to yield and you will find exactly how I took over the underworld of America."

"You know I can't do that," All Might replied, getting into a fighting stance. "If there is evil, it is my job to put an end to it."

Evil Omni lowered his head and released a sigh. One could easily be forgiven for thinking it was a sigh of disappointment. However, it wasn't: it was a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you said that," Evil Omni said, smirking in the darkness. "I wanted to announce my presence in Japan in some spectacular manner. And what better way than killing the world's greatest superhero? As a further bonus, my friend gets that wonderful Quirk of yours too."

"All for One?" All Might asked, looking around the warehouse for the only being he knew of that could steal the Quirks of others.

"No," Evil Omni replied distastefully, "not that old imbecile. My friend is so much greater than him: his power makes Nomus seem like punching bags, the League of Villains simple ants and All for One a mere steak for him to consume. And you, All Might..."

Toshinori tensed up in preparation for an attack from Evil Omni. However, the crime emperor of America made no move towards All Might and merely smiled in the shadows.

"...are but my friend's next meal."

All Might never got the chance to question what Evil Omni meant by that before a black shape dropped from the roof and on top of him, knocking All Might to floor and pinning him to the floor. The next thing he knew, a pair of strong reptilian jaws had his head in it's mouth and was tearing into his flesh.

Toshinori released a scream of both pain and fear as the assailant shook it's head, ripping flesh and sending blood splattering down the beast's throat. Toshinori attempted to punch the creature off of him, but was met with no success, despite using all of his strength.

After a few more head shakes from his attacker, the number one hero felt his life fading away and his consciousness slowly waning. The last thing All Might heard before his world faded into black was Evil Omni chuckling.

"All Might?" the villain mocked. "More like All Meat."

Toshinori didn't have the strength to reply as his eyes closed for a final time.


End file.
